Colder than Death
by Amalthea2
Summary: Violence, gore, some adult themes. Incredibly sad.


Colder than Death  
  
Kagome awoke, finding her bed soaked with her own sweat. "Another nightmare, gosh, thats the third night in a row! And its always the same one..." she thought aloud. She was alone. The rest of the gang were distributed into the other rooms of the abandoned, but still comfortable, inn they had come across earlier that night. They decided to stay the night, for the sky was covered in cloud, making it very difficult to navigate, and they would have to rest soon anyway.   
  
::dream flashback::  
  
The forest is ablaze with black and green flames, the stench of charred flesh chocked the air. Everything around her was burning and dying. Then, Naraku emeerged from a black cloud of smoke. Out of the trees, her hero Inu Yasha, come to save her, sprang forth. He and Naraku fought fiercely, but he was soon overwhelmed. He was thrashed against the ground, and he let out a yelp of anguish. Naraku laughed menacingly, enjoying himself. He got bored of watching him just lay there, and decided to add some action. A huge mass of flames formed in his hand, and Kagome tried to run to Inu, but to no avail. Naraku hurled the immense pyre, engulfing the dog demon, scorching his beautiful fur to coal black. Kagome's knees could no longer hold her, and they buckled, letting her crumple on the ground. She was completely helpless and heartbroken, when things got a thousand times worse. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede, arrived on the scene. They all charged the demon lord at once, as if feeding from the same rage. Naraku held out his hand, and with a blast of pure malice and hate, turned the ones she loved most, to cold, hard, stone. Naraku approached her, the menacing smile etched into his dark face. He grabbed her delacate chin, almost breaking it, and forced her lips to his. He kissed her hard, almost crushing her lips, and she did the only thing she could. She slapped him hard, almost knocking him off balance, but he quickly turned around, and beat her against the earth. "You dare to defy me! Do you have any idea who it is you refuse?!" he bellowed, hurting her sensitive ears. And then she got one last glimpse of the carnage and massacre that lay around her, before she was consumed by flames...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a clear sunny day, warm and comfortable, as our heroes traveled along the dusty road. Shippo had begun to hum, Kirara was contendedly swaying along. Miroku was gazing at Sango, as she moved along with the fox. Inu was chatting with Kagome, who was feeling a great deal better than she had that morning. The fresh zephyr was refreshing, and the birds sang out from the trees. The sweet smell of spring flowers and new grass gave them a extra spring in their gait. So peaceful, and serene. It was quiet, if you didn't count the birds. The shards seemed far out, and she was far more concerned about enjoying the company of her friends. She hadn't been home in a long time, but that too seem very distant. They stopped to rest at a small spring. Kagome and Inu Yasha decided to go for a brief walk. She loved everything about the forest, which was a sparkling shade of brilliant emerald. She also loved the spring, when everything was alive and happy. She began to daydream, and Inu's voice caught her off guard.  
"Kagome? I have something important I'd like to tell you.''  
"Hmm? Whats that Inu Yasha?"  
He inhaled, seeming a little nervous. "I..I love you Kagome."  
She was utterly shocked. Sure, they were about as close as you can get without being lovers. But to become just that?  
"Oh Inu.. I.." She said, but not finding any words, she acted. She kissed him, a long, passionate kiss, into which they poured all of their secret feelings and longings, each and every one of their desires and wishes. The wind picked up slightly, blowing fresh, new, glittering jade leaves all sround them, as if they were dancing, rejoicing at the new found love. Little at that time did they know, that it was not to last. For another witnessed this miracules event, and perhaps, it should have been her. For the observer was none other than Kikyo, priestess of the light, and the soul, the true love of Inu Yasha. She didn't quite know how to respond, for they were now truley, deeply, passionately in love. Her lesser reincarnation had stolen the one thing that meant the most to her. Her love was gone, taken away, by that brat from some other world. Kikyo fled to Naraku, begging and pleading for him to avenge her.   
"I beg of you, Naraku-sama, punish him for his betrayl! And the wench who carries that chunk of the jewel that you desire so badly, this would be a perfect oppurtunity!"  
"True, but besides the jewel, whats in it for me?''  
Kikyo had not thought of this, and Naraku was waiting for her reply.   
"That weak half dog! I knew he would betray me. I have been thinking about it for some time. I suppose it was partly mutual, for desparately chasing him around was quickly losing its appeal, and Ive had my share of doubt. But a few nights ago, I had a dream. In it, you slayed him to prove yourself to me, and pledged to me eternal love. It was then that I understood, that I was not meant to be with him, but.. to you. Naraku, what Im trying to say is, I love you. But I can only love you, if he is out of the way. I want to be completely yours, to give myself to you, and only you, with no other thoughts or doubts to lead me astray."  
He could sense a bit of a lie in it, but she was desparate for revenge, and he could not resist such a beautiful woman. "So then, you willingly give yourself to me, in return for the death of Inu Yasha?"   
"Yes."  
And with that confirmation, evil thoughts floated through his mind, that is, a smidgen more than usual. "Deal."   
He lunged for her,catching her in his powerful arms, curling them around the small of her back. She fell a little of balance, and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He took his oppurtunity to plunge his mouth onto hers, not hard, but firm enough. She moaned a little, having trouble keeping up, so he slowed a bit. He moved his hands around her waist, clasping her hips. It went on for a while, gradual, deep movements. He lostened up enough to undo her robes, which fluttered to the floor around her feet. At this point she was very excited, for she had very little self control when it came to this sort of forbidden thing. He smiled, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he had everything he desired, but this was at the top of his list for now, and he kept alert and focused on it. All night, they loved.   
Come the morning, he would get rid of that pesky mutt, Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The afternoon passed quickly, and soon it was dusk. Inu had a hard time restraining his smiles, that washed over him every time he so much as glanced at Kagome. He had never imagined that a kiss could be so..magical, so incredible. But the one he had shared with Kagome that afternoon had been.. amazing. He truley loved her. She was everything a guy could ever want in a woman. She was pretty, helpful, graceful, modest, and caring. She was perfect. He then thought of Kikyo so unlike Kagome. She was spiteful, jelous, self centered, and just show offy. He quickly shrugged off the thought of his ancient crush, and focused on the wonderful girl he had now.   
  
It was surprisingly cold that evening. Sango was feeling very tolerant, and allowed Miroku to snuggle up to her. He was ecstatic about the whole thing, and smiled all through the night. When she was asleep, he snuck his arm over her, and smiled even harder. Kirara and Shippo were cuddling near the fire. When the others were asleep, Kagome sneaked over to the very much awake Inu Yasha, who wrapped his arms around her as soon as she lay down beside him. Everyone was warm that night.  
  
Dawn came, displaying all the colors of the rainbow, layered above the horizon. A pale moon hung in the colorful sky, looking very much like a hole cut into the sky. The gentle dawn did not last long, and clouds soon crowded the grey sky, as if warning of the coming peril. They walked down the road, merry despite the bad weather. Inu snuck into the woods to find some flowers to give Kagome, who was currently wandering into an adjacent field. The others decided to explore a bit, and headed around the curve, expecting the other two to catch up.   
Kagome gazed into the empty field, that was rimmed by forest. It was very placid, and an unatural calm hang over it. There was something so familiar about this place...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was still a little dazed from last night's experiance. It had been, so wild, and well, incredible. She was now his, Naraku's, and they were setting out to spring the trap on the unsuspecting Inu. They arrived stealthily at the field, where the targets were already. Naraku turned himself invisible, and creeped into the center, as Kagome approached, and Kikyo hid in the forest, watching from behind a tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was it that was so familiar? She had never been here before. Then it hit her. She had, just not physically. Fear ripped through her like lightning, which also was threatening in the clouds. But before she could flee, or call for help, Naraku was there....  
It was exactly like the dream. Fire started everywhere. It smelled awful. But this time, she really understood how much pain losing Inu Yasha caused. She loved him, really loved him, and for real, he burned, right before her eyes. But, there was something different. She was crying, a sorrow so dark, the clouds heard, and started to weaken. Naraku continued his assault, turning her dearest friends to stone. As he approached her, Kagome noticed that she was feeling another prescence. He kissed her, but it felt more like he was crushing her. He felt he had everything, and now that the girl had nothing, he could easily take her as his. One thing, he didn't count on, think of, or even consider was the other woman, who was now approaching...  
  
She slapped Naraku, and was thrown to the ground. With this the clouds could take no more, their tears were to heavy for them to hold on to. It rained, a tranquil rain, bring life, and hope, back. The fires in the forest were extinguished. It smelled a bit better. The rain intesified, beating down. Before Naraku could finish Kagome, his firey weapon was put out. Kikyo, now red with anger, at Naraku, who betrayed her. She drew back her bow, and when he put his guard down, she fired. But something went wrong. Naraku was dead, but so was she, for the bow had shattered, and impaled her. With the last of her breath, she let out a healing word, and Kagomes friends were returned to themselves. It continued to rain. Droplets washed away the char and soot from the body of her beloved Inu Yasha. She went to him, and wept.   
When the rain subsided, the great half dog demon was buried, in the field, where he was slain. 


End file.
